


Mad Science [Podfic]

by maybeapples



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, For Science!, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Polyamory, Team Dynamics, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeapples/pseuds/maybeapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie joined Carlos' team hoping to gain some practical experience, contribute to his field, maybe get a paper published.</p><p>He definitely wasn't expecting...well...Night Vale.</p><p>(A series of vignettes about everyone's favorite scientific researchers and their handsome leader.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Science [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mad Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906888) by [queerlittlething (thezerocard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezerocard/pseuds/queerlittlething). 



> The mic is still hard to work with, but I think I'm getting there.
> 
> I love this fic so, so much. The original creates ambience in such a fantastic way, I had an interesting time trying to pick the backgrounds.

Title: Mad Science

Author: queerlittlething

Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale

Pairing: Cecil/Carlos, Other

Length: 18:58

Size: 8.7 MB

Rating: General Audiences

Music: Nieuwe Utrecht, The Sleeper, and who is the Vehicular by Disparition

Sound effects downloaded from [FreeSFX](http://www.freesfx.co.uk/).

 

Listen to or download mp3:

[Box](https://app.box.com/s/sqgms4xbumad902wnsau)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ahtnt46ftlndo4/mad%20science.mp3)

 

Thank you to queerlittlething for permission to post this.

Enjoy!


End file.
